It's Gonna Mimi
by El Guapo Ben
Summary: es un M+K: Mimi en el Digimundo, Koushiro enamorado, Una desición y algo de


Este es un Song fic así que tengo que decir que "Digimon" es de Toei y "It's Gonna be Me" es de N Sync 

Este es un Song fic así que tengo que decir que "Digimon" es de Toei y "It's Gonna be Me" es de N Sync 

(Nota de Ben) Es la pareja que mas me gusta de Digimon además de que es la canción que mas me gusta de N Sync

************************************************************************************************************

Koushiro estaba muy pensativo, el siempre había sentido gran atracción por Mimi pero jamás tuvo el valor para confesárselo – Mimi eres lo único en lo que puedo pensar, después de que regresamos del Digimundo casi no nos veíamos, y después te fuiste muy lejos 

****************
    
    **(_It's gonna be me) _**
    
    **_Ooh yeah_**__

****************

Ese día Mimi estaba de regreso en el Digimundo pero no estaba sola ya que Mike estaba con ella – Maldición por que tiene que estar con ella – En ese momento El abandona el Digimundo y deja sola a la chica que permanece junto a Palmon quien acurrucada en sus piernas parece decir algo que pone a llorar a Mimi

****************
    
    **_You might've been hurt babe_**
    
    **_That ain't no lie_**
    
    **_But you seem to mark up and go, whoa_**
    
    **_I remember you told me_**
    
    **_That it made you believe in no man, no cry_**
    
    **_Maybe that's right_**

****************

No sufras que me lastimas a mi también – Aun desde su computadora siente que tiene que estar a su lado, se escucha la puerta de su habitación. Al abrirla ve que son sus amigos Yamato y Sora que entran tomados de las manos, al ver a su amigo con cara de preocupación rápidamente Sora pregunta cual es su problema – Es que estoy enamorado de la persona equivocada – Al decir esto Izzumi comienza a llorar mientras que Sora lo abraza Matt observa la pantalla del monitor y ve a Mimi quien ahora estaba también junto a Tentomon 

****************
    
    **_Every little thing I do_**
    
    **_Never seems enough for you_**
    
    **_And you don't want lose it again_**
    
    **_But I'm not like them_**
    
    **_Baby when you finally_**
    
    **_Get to love somebody_**
    
    **_Guess what?_**
    
    **_It's gonna be me_**__

****************

En el Digimundo Mimi hablaba ahora con Tentomon mientras que Palmon los dejo solos un momento – Tentomon por que nunca pude entender lo quería Koushiro, el siempre me protegía mas que a nadie, a pesar de lo que decía el superior Joe yo sabia que no sentía amor por mi peroKoushiro y al contrario siempre me gusto – La chica lloraba mientras abrasaba al Digimon el cual solo se limitaba a decir que Koushiro siempre escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero que el sabia que ese amor era reciproco 

****************
    
    **_You got no choice babe but to move on_**
    
    **_And you know there ain't no time to waste_**
    
    **_The future's too bright to see_**
    
    **_But in the end you know it's gonna be me_**
    
    **_And you can't deny_**

**_So just tell me why_**__

****************

Sora es que no entiendes, ella esta enamorada de ese chico americano, y yo vi como el la abandono y regreso a su país, me gustaría estar con ella ahora mismo – Pero Izzy puedes hacerlo abre tu corazón y deja que el te guié a donde deseas estar – Amigo tu emblema representa Conocimiento mas nunca creas saberlo todo, el mío es amistad y descubrí que el amor que Sora me dio reforzó esa unión que teníamos, el signo de Mimi es la pureza así que piénsalo bien, quizás fuimos elegidos no solo para salvar el digimundo si no para estar juntos

****************
    
    **_Every little thing I do_**
    
    **_Never seems enough for you_**
    
    **_And you don't want lose it again_**
    
    **_But I'm not like them_**
    
    **_Baby when you finally_**
    
    **_Get to love somebody_**
    
    **_Guess what?_**
    
    **_It's gonna be me_**

****************

Koushiro se decidió tomo su Digivice y abrió la puerta al digimundo mientras que Matt y Sora esperaban ver como su amigo seguía a su corazón 

****************
    
    **_(It's gonna be me)_**
    
    **_Ooh yeah_**
    
    **_There comes a day _**
    
    **_When I'll be the one you see_**

It's gonna be me

****************

Koushiro apareció frente a ella mientras su amigo Tentomon retrocedía al momento en que Mimi se puso en pie – Mimi yo solo quería que supieras que. . . te Amo, siempre te he amado, desde que te fuiste de Odiaba la vida ha sido muy difícil para mi, siempre te recordaba, en todo momento, Mimi te Amo – La chica lo miro a los ojos y una nueva lagrima corrió por su mejilla mientras decía – Koushiro yo también te amo 

****************
    
    **_All that I do_**
    
    **_Is not enough for you_**
    
    **_I don't wanna lose it_**
    
    **_But I'm not like that_**
    
    **_When finally you get to love_**
    
    **_Guess what?_**

****************

Ambos corrieron y se unieron en un abrazo mientras que se miraban fijamente, se juraron amor en ese instante mientras sus labios se unían en un largo y dulce beso el cual les demostró a ambos que realmente era lo que deseaban –Te amo Mimi – Y yo a ti Koushiro – Cerca de ellos estaban Tentomon y Palmon quienes veían como sus amigos finalmente abrieron sus corazones

****************
    
    **_Every little thing I do_**
    
    **_Never seems enough for you_**
    
    **_And you don't want lose it again_**
    
    **_But I'm not like them_**
    
    **_Baby when you finally_**
    
    **_Get to love somebody_**
    
    **_Guess what?_**
    
    **_It's gonna be me_**

****************

Sabes Tentomon me alegro que Mimi y Koushiro sean felices, deberíamos de pensar en algo tu y yo ^_^

Olvídalo Palmon. . . soy un insecto y me gusta comer plantas ¬_¬ 

************************************************************************************************************

Jeje espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer Songfic pero lo mas importante es que es mi primer Fic de Digimon, el día de hoy tuve horas libres y como informática es mi salvación pues ^_^ no sean cúreles y déjenme review plis este fic es importante también por que lo escribí el día de mi cumpleaños bueno gracias ^_^


End file.
